Pie Family/Transcript
Tonight on Supernanny Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny, Josephine is on her first mission in Boone, North Carolina to help a family who has a six year old whose wretched behavior turns the whole family upside down. And if that's not all, the twin pre-teens are nothing but double trouble, making eight year old Maude the complete opposite of her sisters." Submission Reel Josephine: "I'm here in Boone, North Carolina to help out a family whose twins beat each other, and the youngest daughter who has a violent behavior. (turns on the portable DVD player) Let's see what we got... Clyde: "Hi. We're the Pie Family. I'm Clyde. I'm 37." Susan: "And I'm Susan. I'm 38." Clyde: "We have four children. Our twins Blythe and Ingrid are 12, Maude is 8, and Philomena is 6." Susan: "The twins constantly beat each other, spit at each other, and swear..." (a footage of Blythe roughhouses Ingrid) (a footage of Ingrid spits at Blythe) Josephine: "That is disgusting!" Susan: "...while Philomena talks back to me..." Philomena (in the reel): "NO!" Susan (in the reel): "Get back to the table and eat your broccoli!" Philomena (in the reel): "NO!" Susan: "Don't you talk back to me." Susan: "...physically harms her older sisters..." (a footage of Philomena hitting Maude) Susan: "...throws tantrums..." Susan (in the reel): "You're not getting Peanut Big Top. Put that back." Philomena (in the reel): (jumping up and down at the store, throwing a fit) "I want it! I want it!" Susan: "...and swears." Philomena (in the reel): "Give me back my (bleep)''ing Hostess cupcake, Maude!" Susan (in the reel): "Philomena! That is not nice to use that word!" Josephine: "That is one angry, filthy-mouthed little girl." '''Clyde: "I work as coal miner at around 11 in the morning, and come home around 5pm except Monday and Saturday."' Susan: "I work as an accountant at home full time, so I have more time with the kids." Clyde: "Maude is a sweet little angel who doesn't want to get involved with her sisters' disrespectful behaviors." Susan: "Whatever you do, Supernanny. Please help us, and fix our family before it's too late." Josephine: "Don't worry, Mom... I'm on my way." Observation Begins (Josephine's personal taxi pulled over to the driveway of the Pie Family, a two story brick house. Josephine arrives at the front door, and rings the doorbell) Susan: (answers the door) "Hi. You must be the Supernanny. I'm Susan." Josephine: "I'm Josephine. (gives Susan a handshake) Where's the rest of the family?" Susan: "My husband is at work, while the kids are at school." Susan: "The first time I see Josephine, she looks kind and pleasing..." Josephine: "I see..." Announcer: "At 3:30pm, the kids arrive home from school." Josephine: "(sees the brunette pre-teen twin) Please to meet you. I'm Josephine. What's your name?" Brunette Twin: "Ingrid." Josephine: "(shakes hand with Ingrid) Well, hi Ingrid. (turns to the blonde twin) And you must be Blythe." Blythe: "Yes." (Then the eight year old girl with dark hair arrives) Maude: "I'm Maude." (gives Josephine a handshake) Josephine: "I'm Josephine." (Maude smiles and nods) Josephine: "Maude seems to be the only sweet kid in the family." Josephine: "(sees a small redheaded girl in a pink shirt and light blue jeans) And what's your name?" Redheaded Girl: "Philomena. Josephine: "You wanna shake my hand?" (Philomena responded to Josephine by shaking her hand) Josephine: "I'll be watching over this house as a family. I'll make sure everyone is in perfect condition." Observation Continues Josephine: "During my observation, I see the girls were happy the one minute, and now it's becoming chaotic." Blythe: (fights over a Transformer toy with Ingrid) "Give me my Optimus Prime!" Ingrid: "No! He's mine right this minute!" Blythe: "(bleep) you!" (kicks Ingrid in her shin) Ingrid: "Ow! Mom! Mom!" Blythe: "SHUT UP!" Susan: "Blythe! Ingrid! Quit acting stuck-up and shallow and share" Ingrid: (whining) "But Blythe told me shut up!" Susan: "Blythe, don't talk back!" Blythe: "I'm sorry! I was acting stuck-up!" Susan: "You're being stuck-up." (In the den, Philomena and Maude fight over the remote control to watch TV) Philomena: "Give me the remote!" Maude: "Nuh-uh! I'm watching Star vs. The Forces of Evil. It's a new episode!" Philomena: That show sucks (bleep)! I wanna watch Doc McStuffins! Maude: Mom! Philomena used a bad word! Susan: (off-screen) Philomena! Don't you use that word! Let your big sister watch her show. Philomena: (sulks, then crosses her arms) Hmmph! (turns to Maude) Maude: Please, don't give me that dirty look. (Clyde arrives home at around 5:00pm) Josephine: Please to meet you. I'm Josephine. You must be the dad. Clyde: You must be the Supernanny. (shakes hands with Josephine) Clyde: First time I'm seeing Josephine, she seems really nice. Susan: I'm going to start dinner. You'll be at the table in one hour. (Maude gets up from the couch while the TV says "We'll be right back". After Maude left the living room, Philomena reached the remote control on the couch to change the channel to watch Doc McStuffins. No sooner or later, Maude returns to the living room and found out that her sister changed the station) Maude: Hey! I was watching the show! Philomena: But it was a commercial! Maude: Give me the remote! Philomena: No! Maude: I said give me-- Philomena: No! (smacks Maude in the face with the remote control. Maude bursts into tears) Josephine: I can't believe what I just saw. Philomena just smacked her sister with a remote control like a melee weapon. Susan: (unhappy) You do not hit your sister with an object. I'm taking you off the television. Philomena: No! Susan: Come on, (removes Philomena off the couch, and puts her in the corner) You're staying in the corner for six minutes. (sets the timer; Maude continues to watch Star vs. The Forces of Evil while crying in pain) Maude: The way Philomena hit me with a remote, it really hurts. (After the timer is finished, Susan arrives in front of Philomena along with Maude) Susan: Philomena, are you going to apologize to Maude for hitting her with a remote? And I want a sincere apology... Philomena: (to Maude) Sorry... Maude: Can I have a hug? (Philomena and Maude hug) Parents Meeting Josephine: When I first meet the family, the kids are all chaotic except one. So I decided to have a chat with the parents. Josephine: (to the parents) Can I have a chat with you two? Susan: Yes. Josephine: Susan, I know that you are strong-willed, and you love your kids... Susan: I know. Josephine: But you need to go easy on your kids, all right? Susan: I will. Josephine: And Clyde? Clyde: Yes? Josephine: I know that you're not into parenting, but at least do what your wife told you when she's too busy. Clyde: I will. I'll do my best. Teaching Begins Josephine: The next day, I arrived to the family with the rules and privilege removal board. Josephine: These are the rules of the house. (places the rules board on the living room wall) #No hitting anybody, object or not. #Do not talk back to your parents. #No swearing. #No spitting. #Share your toys and other objects. I also brought out the privilege board. (shows the family a large board with sticky notes; each sticky note has the following for each girls -- TV, Video Games, Velcro Ball, Outdoor Activities, Play Date, Board Games, Bike Ride, and Computer -- and places it on the wall next to the rules) Now, if you break any of the rules, Mommy or Daddy will have to remove the sticky note and toss it in the wastebasket. (points to the wastebasket below the privilege board) Got it? (all the girls nod in agreement) I also brought the toy and electronic confiscation tubs. (points to the two large tubs next to the wastebasket) If you fight over toys or electronics, they go in the tub until you learn to follow the rules. I showed mom and dad the naughty spot as a discipline for Philomena. (shows Clyde and Susan the other side of the living room with a rug) If Philomena breaks any of the rules, you must give her a warning, and if she does it again, you have to either throw one of her privileges in the wastebasket, or take her toy or her electronic away, and put her there for six minutes. (the parents nod in agreement) I also introduced the twins and Maude the naughty room, located at the downstairs guest room. "This is the naughty room. If you break any of the rules, you'll be sent here. Got it?" (the twins and Maude all nod in agreement) Susan: "I think the naughty spot and the naughty room are going to work out better than the corner, because the corner is old news..." Philomena: "I don't like the new rules, because I like to do bad things to my sisters and my mom..." Blythe: "Neither Ingrid or I will going to agree to the house rules." ''(Ingrid shakes her head)'' Maude: "Whenever I hit, or cuss, or spit, I'll end up losing a privilege..." Josephine: Last but not least, I showed the girls the Reward Chart. (Josephine shows the girls the Reward Chart she made located in the den) Josephine: "If you behave all the time, you can color in one block. If you color all ten blocks, you get a special reward." Maude: "The reward chart is simply beautiful." Josephine: All the girls were begging for which character-themed reward chart, but I got stressed out, and decided to make a generic one: bunch of hearts in different colors. Naughty Spot At the kitchen, the girls are having sandwiches for lunch. The twins are fighting over which sandwich is better, Philomena is crying over her sandwich that was served by Susan, while Maude is just eating her sandwich, ignoring her sisters' chaotic behaviors. Blythe: "Grape jelly is better!" Ingrid: "Uh-uh, (bleep)''head! Strawberry is better! Grape jelly tastes like ''(bleep)!" Blythe: (whining) "Grape jelly is way better!" Ingrid: "I love strawberry jelly! Blythe: "Strawberry jelly tastes blunt!" Ingrid: "No, you stuck-up loser!" (Blythe trips over Ingrid, making her cry) Ingrid: "What did I do?" Blythe: "My peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich is gonna be better than your stupid peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich!" Susan: "Stop it, you two!" Blythe and Ingrid: "Fine!" Susan: (turns to Philomena) "Philomena, you need to eat your sandwich." Philomena: (bluntly crosses her arms, bluntly) "But I don't like it! You put the crunchy peanut butter!" Susan: "Well, I'm sorry, baby. We're out of the creamy one." Philomena: (yelling) "I WANT THE CREAMY ONE!" Maude: Settle down, Philomena. Philomena: (bleep) you! (punches Maude) Maude: Stop hitting me! Susan: Philomena Diane, this is your warning. You do not swear and hit your sister. Josephine: (to Philomena) Your behavior is unacceptable. You either stop or you'll be on the Naughty Spot. Philomena: (yelling) CRUNCHY PEANUT BUTTER TASTES LIKE (bleep)! Josephine: I can't believe what Philomena did. She just got kicked off and yelled such foul word. I was shocked. The whole family was shocked. Josephine: (to Susan) Place Philomena on the Naughty Spot, use your low tone voice, set the timer, and give her the explanation after the timer is finished. If she gets off the Naughty Spot, place her back on that spot without saying anything at all. I'll always be right behind you. Susan: (loses her temper, and takes Philomena off her seat) You're going to the Naughty Spot, young lady! (takes her to the Naughty Spot, and places her on the rug in the living room) You'll sit here for six minutes! And on top of that, you lost a privilege! (removes a sticky note that says "Velcro Ball" and puts it in the wastebasket) You're not playing catch the ball all this week. Philomena: (whines) NO! Susan: I'm sorry. You just lost it. And don't dig it out of the wastebasket. (Susan leaves Philomena and goes back to the kitchen. Soon afterwards, Philomena gets up from the rug and digs the sticky note from the wastebasket, and sticks it back on the board. Susan returns to put Philomena back on the rug and puts that sticky note back in the wastebasket without saying anything; in addition to restart the timer; every time Philomena gets off the rug, Susan has to put her back on the Naughty Spot and restart the timer. After her tenth escape, Philomena darts off upstairs, and into her bedroom. Susan tries to get Philomena out of her room, but Philomena throws a Lalaloopsy doll at Susan and hits her) Susan: (yelps then grabs Philomena by her wrist and takes her back downstairs to the Naughty Spot) You do not hit me with a doll. Now, you stay in the Naughty Spot for blurting out that such word, hitting your sister, and hitting mommy! (Susan returns to the kitchen and restarts the timer as Philomena cries on the rug for six minutes. After the timer is finished, Susan and Maude return to Philomena) Susan: Philomena? Philomena: (in tears) Yes? Susan: "Can I explain why I put you here?" (Philomena nods in tears) Susan: "You hit me and Maude, and you blurted out that word. I want an apology." Philomena: "Sorry." Susan: "Give me a hug and a kiss." (Philomena gives Susan a hug and a kiss) Maude: "Are you going to say sorry for hitting me?" Philomena: "Sorry." Maude: "Give me a hug." (Philomena gives Maude a hug. After that, Philomena returns to the kitchen to eat her lunch.) Josephine: "The first minute, Philomena hated the chunky peanut butter, but she's beginning to like it. It's like, what happened to the old Philomena?" Naughty Room Josephine: Later that afternoon, the kids were having fun, but the twins refused to share their toys. Blythe: "Will you give me that Sonata Dusk doll?" Ingrid: "No!" Blythe: (tries to tug the doll with Ingrid) "Alright, you're being stuck-up! Give me!" Ingrid: (tugs the doll) "No! Go (bleep) off!" (punches Blythe by giving her a black eye in a stuck-up way. Blythe cries in pain) Josephine: "I can't believe a 12-year-old just said that filthy word to her sister, and hit her in the eye." Susan: (arrives at the doorway of the twins' bedroom) "INGRID MARGARET! (takes Ingrid downstairs to the Naughty Room) You broke three of the rules -- No hitting, no swearing, and you refuse to share with your sister. Stay in the Naughty Room for 12 minutes. In addition to that, I'm putting Sonata Dusk in the toy confiscation tub until you learn to behave. (takes the doll off of Ingrid's hands, and leaves the Naughty Room) Do not get out. (puts the doll in the tub then goes to the kitchen to set the timer for 12 minutes. After that, Susan gets Blythe out of the twins' bedroom with her one eye being covered by her hand. Susan takes her downstairs) Are you all right, Blythe?" Blythe: (in tears) "No." Susan: "Don't worry. I got an ice pack. (opens the freezer, and gets the ice pack for Blythe) Put it over your eye so the black eye will go away." Blythe: (in tears) Okay... (puts it over her eye) (12 minutes later, after the timer is finished. Susan and Blythe arrive to the Naughty Room. Blythe is holding the ice pack over her eye) Susan: "Ingrid?" Ingrid: "Yes?" Susan: "Do you know why you're here?" Ingrid: "Yes." Susan: "Because you hit Blythe and said that naughty word. Are you going to apologize to her?" Ingrid: "I'm sorry that I hit you, Blythe." Blythe: "Can I get a hug?" Ingrid: "Sure." (The twins hug, albeit Blythe is only using one arm since she's holding the ice pack) Blythe: "I finally love my twin sister, but I don't know how long it's going to last..." Thought Box Josephine: I later introduce Maude the Thought Box, which it's up in her room. (Maude sees a small box on her desk) Maude: What is this? Josephine: This is the thought box. You have to write down to express your opinions about your family and you don't like about it. Maude: (nods) Okay. Josephine: I provided a pen and paper for you. (Josephine leaves. Maude writes down the opinions of her own family, including the ones about what she doesn't like about what Philomena did to her. After she finishes writing her thoughts, she folds the paper, and puts it in the box) Maude: (walks out of her room while holding the Thought Box) Okay. I'm finished. Susan: "Okay. (takes the paper out of the box) Let's read it." Maude: (reads the paper) "I always love my family. Especially my parents. I also love the twins, but they attack each other, spit at each other, and they cuss. But they don't do that stuff to me or Philomena. I love Philomena, except I wish she would stop hitting me, or kicking me, or talking back to mom, or throwing a fit, or swearing. I wish I want to spend time with my family without any of the bad behaviors." Susan: "You did a wonderful expression. Good girl." Josephine: "What Maude wrote about her thoughts are just simple, yet I did agree with mom. It was wonderful." Onward Josephine: "That one afternoon, the family is playing at the park. But when I realized what was happening, Philomena has gone completely violent with her explosive temper." Philomena: (pushes Maude off the swing) "Get lost, you (bleep)!" Maude: (lands on the ground chest first) "Mom!" (Susan arrives to help Maude) Maude: "She pushed me!" Maude: "Philomena refuses to share a swing with me, so she pushed me off." Josephine: "Philomena, that is a naughty behavior. You do not push your sister. She could get hurt!" Josephine: "I also went to check on the twins to see how are they doing..." Blythe: "Get your own dome climber! I own this to myself!" Ingrid: "Shut up! There's only one (bleep)''ing dome climber! ''(spits at Blythe's face)" Josephine: (watches over the twins) "Uh oh... Trouble, trouble, trouble..." Blythe: "Get off my dome climber, or go to (bleep)!" Ingrid: "Make me!" (Blythe climbs down the dome climber, picks up some stones, climbs back up, and pelts Ingrid by throwing them at her one by one) Blythe: "I said get off my dome climber!" Ingrid: "Ow! Hey! What are you doing?" Susan: "Blythe Lenore Pie! What did I tell you about hitting your sister with stuff! If you do that again, we're going straight home to the naughty room!" Blythe: "My relationship with Ingrid didn't last very long..." Philomena: "I wanna get on the slide!" Maude: "You need to wait your turn." Philomena: (throws tantrum) "But I wanna!" Maude: "Just wait your turn. I'm almost at the top. (climbs up to the top, and slides all the down to the ground) Okay Philomena, it's your turn." Philomena: (hits Maude) "I was suppose to use to the slide!" Maude: "You don't hit me. That is not very nice. Mom?" Susan: "Yes?" Maude: "Can we go home?" Susan: "Why?" (Blythe continues to pelt stones at Ingrid) Maude: "Philomena hit me." (The family all walk home while Susan grabs Philomena by her wrist) Susan: (after arriving home) "You're going to the naughty room, Blythe. (takes Blythe to the naughty room) Because you broke one rule -- no hitting. Now you lost a privilege." (Susan leaves the naughty room to remove a sticky note that says "Computer" and puts it in the wastebasket. After that, she goes to the twins' bedroom to confiscate Blythe's iPad then goes to the kitchen to set the timer for 12 minutes.) Susan: "This also applies your iPad privilege too!" Blythe: "I don't like it when my mom took away my iPad privilege. It was a stupid idea." (Blythe kneels down, covering her face crying) (After the timer is finished, Susan comes in to talk to Blythe) Susan: "Blythe, do you want to know why you're in the naughty room?" Blythe: "Yes." Susan: "Because you pelt Ingrid with stones to tell her to get off the dome climber, and you didn't listen to me. Are you going to apologize to Ingrid?" Blythe: "Yes." Susan: (yelling) "Ingrid! Get over here right now! Blythe wants to say something to you!" Ingrid: (arrives as fast as she can) "What is it, mom?" Susan: "Blythe wants to owe you an apology." Ingrid: "Sure thing." Blythe: "I'm sorry that I pelted you with stones..." Ingrid: "Really?" (Blythe nods) Ingrid: "Gimme a hug..." (The twins both hug) Josephine: "This next day, I came to say goodbye to the family for a few days. I know it's going to be difficult, but I have to remind the family to follow everything what they're doing." Josephine: "I need a hug, Philomena." (Philomena gives Josephine a hug) Josephine: "I'll only be gone for a few days, Maude..." (Maude gives Josephine a hug) Josephine: "I'm going to miss you two... (gives Blythe and Ingrid a hug then turns to Susan) Take care of the family." Susan: "I will." (Josephine leaves the house, waving at the family) Susan: "After Josephine leaves, I have to keep track of what the children are doing..." Family Test Run (Maude is doing her homework when suddenly is being attacked by Philomena) Maude: "Ow! What are you doing?!" Philomena: "(bleep) off, you (bleep)''ing moron!" ''(runs downstairs) Susan: "What's going on?" Maude: (runs downstairs, exclaiming) "Philomena hit me with my toy!" Susan: "This is going to be your final warning, Philomena. You either need to stop hitting your sister, or you'll be on the Naughty Spot. Maude, can you please take the toy off of her?" Maude: "Yes." (takes her toy from Philomena's hands, puts it up in her room, and returns to her homework) Blythe: "Can I play with Aria Blaze?" Ingrid: "Sure." (hands Blythe the doll) Blythe: "I finally learned a lesson about sharing and not fighting..." ''(Ingrid nods in agreement)'' Blythe, Ingrid, and Philomena vs. the Babysitter Josephine: (voiceover) "It was super chaotic since the babysitter has arrived." Susan: "Be right back. We are ready." Blythe: "Ready for what?" Clyde: "To have a better babysitter." Maude: "What is her name?" Susan: "Her name is Paige." Ingrid: "Paige?" Blythe: "Oh my god! Who's Paige?!" Susan: "She's our babysitter." (The doorbell rings. Susan answers the door) Susan: "Come on in. (lets the babysitter in) Are you Paige?" Paige: "Yes. Thanks for letting me in for the day." Susan: "Your daddy and I are going out for a few hours. (she and Clyde leave the house) Take care, Paige." Paige: "I will. (pauses after the parents leave for the night) Now, I don't feel like cooking tonight. Where do you want to eat?" Blythe: "Proper." Ingrid: "Vidalia." Maude: "Pepper's." Paige: "You got anything in mind, Philomena? And don't choose any of the fast food." Philomena: "Um... Come Back Shack?" Paige: "I think I'll stick with Blythe's choice." (Blythe nods and smiles) Playing board game with Paige Paige: "After we eat out, we're now playing a board game, but Philomena wants to play it her way." (Philomena knocks her sisters' playing pieces over with her own) Paige: "Philomena, we are playing Pay Day, not Sorry. Don't knock those pieces over." (Philomena refuses to listen to the babysitter, continuing to knock the pieces over with her own) Paige: (takes Philomena away from the game) "You need to stop doing that kind of behavior, Philomena!" Philomena: "(bleep) off, (bleep)!" (scratches Paige) Paige: "Ow! You don't scratch me!" Paige: "Philomena just used such foul words and scratched me. I just can't take it." Paige: "You sit on the naughty spot for six minutes!" Philomena: (whines) "Why?!" Paige: "The house rules apply even when the parents are away!" DVD Meeting Josephine: "When I come back from a few days' break, I introduce the parents the footage of the household from the last few days..." Josephine: "Susan?" Susan: "Yes?" Josephine: "I want you to take a look at the evaluation of what happened in the last few days. Are you ready?" Susan: "I guess so." Josephine: "Good. Clyde?" Clyde: "What is it?" Josephine: "I need you too." Clyde: "Why?" Josephine: "We're going to take a look at the DVD footage. You're ready?" Clyde: "Yes." Josephine: "Okay. (she sits down at the table. The parents follow suite) Let's take a look at what happened when I'm gone. (turns on the portable DVD player) Let's take a look..." Reinforcement Blythe, Ingrid, and Philomena turns over a new leaf Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts